Irresistable
by InsomniaticNightmares
Summary: Jayna and Eli are best friends. Will a talent show change all of that?


Standing at my locker, I was searching through it to find my math book. Where in the world _was_ it? I thought I put it back in here yesterday-

"Looking for something,best friend?"

Feeling butterflies,no scratch that,seagulls flapping in my stomach, I closed my locker door and turned. There he was,with his half smirk and his hair falling into his eyes.

"Eli,you're a lifesaver! Where did you find it?" I said happily,taking the book and putting it in my bag.

"Jay,you let me borrow it yesterday,remember? I lost mine." He laughed, pushing some hair out of my eyes and smiling. Oh, there are the seagulls again.

"Right! Yeah, I totally remember now, Oopsies." I grinned. "Drive me home? Brad can't pick me up today,and I need someone to listen to me when I rehearse my song."

"Sure thing,Jay. When's that talent show thing anyway?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders,walking us outside school and to his car.

"Tomorrow night,you're gonna be there right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world,Jay."

He opened the passanger door for me and I slid in, smiling at him. He walked around the front of the car and I stealthily beeped the horn,causing him to jump back out of surprise. I cracked up laughing at his face and he playfully glared at me as he sat in the driver's seat.

"That,Madam Jayna,was not very nice. Not very nice at all." He pouted,buckling his seatbelt.

I smiled at him,poking his pouting bottom lip. "I know,but you still love me. So it's all good."

He laughed and shook his head at me as he started the car.

"Eli, how wonderful to see you again dear!" My grandma said happily, pulling Eli into a warm,grandma hug.

"Mrs B,good to see you too." He kissed my grandma on the cheek and followed me upstairs.

"Grandma,me and Eli are studying,can he stay for dinner please?" I asked.

"Of course. Eli is always welcome here."

I live with my Grandma and my Grandpa. My parents kicked me out when I told them I wanted to have a career singing and dancing. They are both doctors,and they told me I would never get anywhere with my singing. I told them if they didn't believe in my dream, I didn't need them. Next thing I know, I'm living at my grandparents house. I''ve been here for three years,and haven't seen my parents at all,even though they are only 4 houses down the road.

Eli followed me into my room and flopped on my bed, his hair swooped in front of his eyes again. The seagulls returned to my tummy as I took off my jeans and put on a pair of shorts. I have no problem changing in front of Eli. He's my best friend and I know he wouldn't judge me.

"Wow, free dinner _and_ a free show? I'm a lucky guy." He grinned.

"Oh shut up,you." I laughed, throwing my jeans at him. "Get out your French book."

So we got to work on our French homework. I,being fluent in French, finished mine in 10 minutes,while Eli was still stuck on the first question. I waited for him for almost 45 minutes before I grabbed his homework,and did it myself.

"Hey! I was trying to do my homework!" Eli insisted,poking my cheek.

"I'm doing it for you. You take a long-ass time to do 4 simple questions!" I rolled my eyes at him and put his stuff back in his bag after I'd finished.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Grandpa called from the bottom of the stairs.

".. race ya!" Eli smirked,jumping off my bed and running towards the door.

"No fair! You had an advantage!" I giggled, running after him. I caught up with him,grabbed his arm and pushed him into the wall in the hallway. I pu tmy hands on his shoulders and leant up on my tip-toes,leaning in towards him.

He stared me down the whole time, licking his lips and gazing into my eyes. Damnit,seagulls. Give me a friggin' break!

I felt his breath on my lips,and I smirked.

"I win." I whispered,kissing his cheek then taking off down the stairs. I made it to the kitchen table just as he entered the kitchen.

"Jerk." He sulked,sitting across from me. I grinned at him and raised my eyebrows.

Grandma set out spaghetti,garlic bread,ceaser salad and ice tea for dinner.

"Hey- how about we all go out for dessert? Ice cream,my treat!" Eli suggested,looking around the table.

"Oh,Eli,dear. I'd love to,but my back is killing me and I really need to rest." Grandma said sadly. I knew she really did want to go.

"I'll stay behind too, I think. I gotta catch up on the newspaper." Grandpa said. "You kids run along,and be back here before 9 please, Jayna."

"Sure,Grampie. I love you guys." I hugged Grandpa tightly and kissed my grandma's forhead.

"We love you too,darling." Grandma smiled,patting my hand as Eli stood up.

I went to the porch and got my leopard print flats on and waited for Eli, his keys in my hand. We went to the car,climbed in and drove away.

"One chocolate chip cookie dough icecream with sprinkles and.. Jay,what do you want?" Eli asked, his black-painted fingernails tapping the counter. The girl behind the counter was gazing at him. _Back off,scooper-girl. MINE._

"Um.. a chocolate fudge sundae please." I smiled,pecking his cheek. I walked away from the counter and sat down at a booth,in the far back corner. A few minutes later, Eli came down with our icecreams. He sat across from me and dug into his right away.

I raised my eyebrows and giggled, "Eli,there's icecream on your cheek."

He tried to wipe it off but he kept missing. I finally got sick of it and leant over,licking the icecream from his cheek. I sat back down and smirked,eating my icecream.

_Wow,where was all this sudden confidence coming from? I kinda like it.._

He stared at me before smirking aswell,and we ate our desserts in quiet.

In the car on the way home, Eli suddenly said, "Jay! I never got to listen to you rehearse your song." He seemed pretty upset.

I smiled,patting his arm. "Don't worry,it's alright. You'll hear it tomorrow."

We pulled up to my house and I undid my seatbelt. He turned towards me and smiled.

"See you tomorrow,honeybunch?" He grinned.

"You know it,babycakes." I laughed,and he did too. We always did that,called eachother pet names for a joke.

He kissed my forhead and I got out,waving at him as I went up my front steps. When I got inside, I closed the door and leaned against it. _Perfect. Absolutely perfect._

Well,here we are. It's the night of the talent show and I've never been so nervous before in my life. What was wrong with me? I always sang in front of people. Why should this time be any different? _Oh yeah..Eli's gonna be there._

I did my warm ups and made sure my outfit looked okay. Holly J was stage manager,and she hurried over to me.

"Jayna,you're next! Kick some ass out there." She grinned and hugged me. Despite what other people say, Holly J really is a nice girl,and a good friend.

I shook out my nerves and gave my outfit a once-over. I had one a pair of black skinny jeans, a silver sparkly tank top,silver flats and my makeup consisted of just pink lipgloss and mascara. Simple,but pretty. I grabbed my microphone and took a deep breathe before walking onstage. I heard the applause and my grandma crying out, "THAT'S MY BABY!"

I laughed and I waved at her as the music started to play. I looked for Eli,but coudln't see him. _Why wasn't he here? He promised.._

I started my song.

_Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase but I can't  
Stop fanning the fire, I know I meant to say no_

But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
Physical deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
And irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)

Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
That I don't want to play no game (No)  
Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know I'm meant to say no (I meant to say LNo...)

But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)  
Up close and personal  
Now inesacpable  
I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me

Can't You see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
Baby you know its more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful

He's so irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (oh yeah)  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)  
More than just physical (oh yeah)  
Deeper than Spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me

He's irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (irresistible to me)  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me...

The thunderous applause was deafening and my heart was racing. I'd never felt more alive and free as I just did then. I blew a kiss to my grandparents and walked offstage,wiping a tear that was falling from my eye. Eli betrayed me,told me he'd be here and he wasn't.

"That.. was amazing,Jayna." I heard. My eyes widened as I turned around slowly to see Eli behind me,centimeters away from my face. "Your voice is breathtaking,you know. Who was the song about?"

I bit my lip. The seagulls were at it again. _I should just tell him. If he says no or doesn't feel the same, I'll get over it. It's no big deal,right?_

"Thank-you,Eli. Um.. the song? Oh..its not really about anyone in particular.." I mumbled nervously.

"Jay-bear, I know you better than that, I know the song is about somebody. Who is it?" he asked again,taking a small step towards me. I felt my cheeks heat up more than they already were, I was gettinng dizzy and I was repeatedly biting or licking my lip. _Does he know what he's doing to me?_

"Eli.." I sighed. "Okay. Here we go.. the song's about you. I like you,alright? Is that what you wanted me to say? I've liked you since I met you, Eli, and I don't know how you feel towards me but I really needed to tell you somehow,so I figured a song was my best bet. You know how bad I am with words sometimes so I guess I-" I never got to finish my sentence,because Eli had grabbed my warm face in his cold hands and kissed me. {i]Wait,what! He's KISSING me! YES HES KISSING YOU,KISS HIM BACK YOU IDIOT!{/i]

I felt him smiling as he kissed me and I wrapped one arm around his neck and placed the other hand on his arm. Our lips moved in rhythmic timing,ever so often he would lick my bottom lip and we'd battle for dominance. I didn't know how long we kissed for, but when I pulled away and opened my eyes, my grandparents were standing there, smiling at us. I looked up at Eli and laughed, both of our faces turning red. I hid my face in his neck and he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Guess we're caught,huh?" I giggled,turning in Eli's arms so I was facing my grandparents.

"Yes,you are. And we just have one thing to say, Jayna Belle.." Grandpa said sternly. Now I was nervous again. I hope he lets me and Eli be together..

"What's that,Grandpa?" I whispered,looking down at my shoes.

"It's about freakin' time!" Grandpa yelled,laughing as he wrapped an arm around my Grandma.

Woah. Wait,what?

"What!" I laughed. "You're saying you approve?"

Grandma laughed at me. "Of course we approve,baby girl. We knew this would happen. We were the same way you guys are now when we were 16."

I smiled at her. I broke away from Eli and hugged my grandparents. "We'll catch up with you guys later,okay? I'll be home later." I told them,kissing t heir cheeks.

"Be home at 11,not a minute after." Grandpa said seriously,even though there was a big smile on his face. He and Grandma left,leaving me and Eli alone again.

"So.." Eli said,placing his hands on my hips. "Irresistable,huh? Didn't think you liked me that much,Jay."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up,you."

He smiled,leant down and kissed me. He pulled away only slightly,and whispered against my lips,

_"You;re irresistable to me,baby."_


End file.
